Interrogation
by Fulmen
Summary: Rachel gets accused of stealing the Tesseract and is interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D.


Interrogation

"Give me a reason not to be suspicious!" Nick Fury boomed, I however kept a straight face, "You have absolutely no evidence that I even committed this" I clarified, "_heinous_ crime." He looked at me with his one good eye and smiled, "We don't need evidence, this is S.H.I.E.L.D." I nodded, "Oh, so what, does that make you, special?" he frowned, "We were putting away criminals before you were born, I suggest you follow through." I got up from the single chair in the containment unit, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath saying calmly, "My father was here wasn't he?" Fury was silent for a short period of time, "Yes, he was, before _you_ came along and stole the Tesseract!" I turned on my heel, "I _told_ you, I didn't!" I took in another deep breath, calming myself down. Then Tony Stark came in, "Uh, Nick, you must feel pretty stupid right now." Nick looked at Tony as if skeptical, "Why?" Tony pulled out the Tesseract.

Nick's eyes widened, "But-how?" crossing my arms I said crossly, "You were saying Nick old pal?" He just looked at me, eyes still blazing, "I'm still keeping an eye on you!" I laughed and Tony suppressed one. Nick walked out of the containment area and left just Tony and I. Tony turned to me when Nick left, "I suppose you think that you've won?" I kept a poker face; this didn't stop Tony, "Well." He surveyed the Tesseract, "I suppose that you couldn't even get a hold of this now, I expected more out of you, but." He laughed, "After I kicked your butt three times that you wouldn't even think about trying to take this out of my hand." I raised an eyebrow, "Tony, you want to bet I can't? Then again, no I wouldn't, and I'm certainly not going to, no not me." Black Widow came in, I rolled my eyes, she said seriously, business like, "Fury told me she still won't talk." Tony motioned his hand towards me as if to say, "Take a shot, go ahead."

Widow stared at me in the eyes, as if trying to intimidate me into telling her the truth, but I really didn't care, "You know, if I had a choice, you'd be the first to go down. I never liked you." Widow didn't change her intimidating expression, "You know you can hurt a lot of people if this gets carried out." I nodded, "Yes, but it's not the people I'm trying to get to, no it's you Avengers, and I've already taken down cities, I can take you down easily, a simple human, a Midgardian, regardless of you being an agent." She smiled, "You are the most malevolent person I have ever met." She reached in her belt, "So, let's try this again." Pulling out a shot gun she held it to my head, I laughed, "You can't be serious right? I have answers that you can't afford to kill me." Hawkeye came in looking at Black Widow, knowing that she was serious, Tony put down the Tesseract, each of the Avengers coming beside Black Widow.

Hawkeye spoke seriously, "Don't let her get to you, she's just being sarcastic." Widow looked like she didn't care one bit, still holding the shot gun to my head. Widow pressed the barrel harder to my head, "I'm tired of you! Time to end this!" I was thinking, now both people on Asgard and Midgard hate me, but I sort of felt special, but I couldn't get out of this one. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nick just staring at the situation with his hands properly behind his back. I closed my eyes, hoping it would just end quickly. Until I heard things knocking over, and glass shattering, opening my eyes the shot gun was on the ground, crushed, however, Black Widow had another shot gun wielded at the ready, although, I wasn't sure what she was exactly aiming for. Hawkeye had his bow at the ready and Tony just stood there, he wasn't of any help without his suit.

Nick looked around nervously then back at me, then at the Tesseract. I caught that he was looking at the Tesseract and dove for it, grabbing it just before he did. Nick, however smashed me down to the ground, I still had the Tesseract in my hand, kicking him in the stomach I jumped back up and ran fire energy through my hands, shooting at Nick who had to duck and roll to dodge the attacks. Widow shot a few rounds and Hawkeye a few bows, all aiming in the same direction. I still couldn't figure out what they were aiming at however. One thing I was glad about was that the Hulk wasn't there. I felt something from behind grab me into a tight bear hug. Dropping the Tesseract Nick picked it up. I realized the Hulk was there and he had me locked in his gigantic green arms.

I squirmed to try and get free, but it was no use, I stopped struggling. Nick came over, "Put her back in containment, I don't want her getting back out again!" Hulk was taking me back to the containment cell when I heard him grunt, I felt his grip loosen on me and I broke free. Turning around I saw that all of the Avengers were on the ground, lying unconscious. I was stupefied, what was going on? Until I felt another hand on my shoulder, then I saw blue glow in the corner of my eye, "What got you caught?" my stomach didn't feel flipped anymore, but instead I felt my heart leap, "Glad you could make it." He just smiled at me, "From now on, I will carry the Tesseract."


End file.
